


大师说老贺家这一辈儿香火特旺（ABO）

by karasu_to_seinenn



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu_to_seinenn/pseuds/karasu_to_seinenn





	

大师说老贺家这一辈儿香火特旺（ABO）

盛夏午后，烈日当空，学校的露天泳池里一片热火朝天。被清凉布料包裹着的年轻肉体你推我搡，高声叫嚷着，在倒映着澄澈天空的淡蓝色池水中嬉戏扭打作一团。

受到近年接连发生的泳池恶性袭击事件影响，市政府已经陆续关闭了所有对普通市民开放的混合泳池，如今成群alpha与omega一同戏水的画面，也只有在条件相对简陋的中小学露天泳池中才有幸一见了。

隔着薄薄的一层墙壁，莫关山清晰地听到熙熙攘攘的笑骂声中，见一正用他那标志性的高亢嗓音大声呼唤着展正希——两个beta，几乎完全屏蔽了周围少数个体身上丝丝渗出，慢慢相互纠葛缠绕，直到斗得难舍难分的浓郁费洛蒙气息，正满脸天真无邪地全心全意享受着池水带来的短暂清凉。

「真好啊」，莫关山用仅存的模糊意识想着，「我也想玩水……」

仅仅隔在一道门内的莫关山，此刻却与「清凉」一词没有分毫关联。他通体都在发热，双颊和脖颈更似是要燃烧起来一般发出阵阵刺痛，表浅动脉随着心搏不安地突突跳动，炙热的吐息将喉咙烧得干哑，穿过温热的口腔和痴痴大张着的薄唇，喷洒在冰凉的白瓷砖上。

「好热……哈……脱掉……快帮我脱掉……热……」意识不清的少年用竹节般纤长笔直的手指，在泛红的胸膛前胡乱摸索，试图扒掉自己身上并不存在的衣物，刚刚从游泳课堂逃脱的他，除了下身挂着的那条惹眼的青黑色比基尼泳裤外，全然不着片褛。他扬起脖颈急切地迎接花洒中喷薄而出的清凉，但这仅仅短暂地安抚了身体的躁动，过凉的水温很快便激起了比此前更深入更骇人的颤栗与渴求。

「贺天……贺天……嗯啊……好想要……」少年不住地颤抖，喉管深处如幼猫般滚动出沙哑甜腻的咕噜声，他几乎本能地呼唤着自己alpha的名字。

这是一次意料之中又毫无准备的发情，换言之，这是一次单纯的作死。雄心勃勃的omega想在全班同学面前显摆一下自己刚刚学会的新泳姿，吵嚷说就算冒着被同班alpha散发的信息素诱导发情的风险，也非要去上那节恰巧安排在发情期前夕的游泳课不可。

结果，便是现在这样，当真立了一手好标旗。

莫关山现在可算知道后悔了。自己的alpha天天陪在身边，又是一向体贴入微地宠着惯着自己，年轻的omega几乎从未用心留意过自己发情的规律。每次都是想要了就一翻身爬到那人身上，一通撒娇犯浑，对方立马便会如自己所愿掏出胯下尺寸惊人的硬物，狠狠操进自己的身体，一次次粗鲁地撞击摩擦自己喜欢得要死的地方，让自己舒服到痉挛不止乱叫爸爸……

……当然，发情期以外的时间则都是那个男人趴在自己身上，各种撒娇犯浑，直到自己半推半就地张开大腿……

……当然，被操得神志恍惚痉挛不止的还是自己，兴奋到胡乱叫爸爸的也还是自己……

「这他妈不公平……」莫关山喘着粗气迷迷糊糊地想「妈的，都是老子平日里太惯着那混蛋了……在老子最需要按摩棒的时候，居然敢擅自缺席，信不信老子一生气把你扔了，换根更好的？」

以上这种程度的无理取闹，搁到发情的时候，反倒就成了两人间心照不宣的情趣。要知道平日里勒令贺天不许接送自己上下学，不许随便在学校跟自己搭话，不许在上课的时候隔着教室的一道墙用信息素抚摸撩拨自己，弄的自己裤裆里一片湿，下课都不敢站起来的，全部都是自己。

再者说，他莫关山难道还能找到比贺日天更完美的按摩棒？怎么可能呢？那个人的东西轻而易举便能用最棒的角度狠狠顶上那一小片可以送他爽上天的地方，百分之百完美契合，在用坏之前莫关山都绝没有更换的打算。换句话说，这就是一场到底是自己更耐操还是对方更耐用之间的博弈。

然而，那些都是未来三四十年的后话，此时此刻，莫关山正面临着人生中的一次重大险境——自己在体育课上突然发情，而自己的alpha正在几百米外充斥着各种有机试剂刺鼻气味的化学实验室里做着实验。想要释放信息素勾引一下大概是行不通了，估计早在贺天察觉出自己的味道并赶过来前，自己就已经被泳池里那群饥不可耐的年轻单身alpha团团围住，按在地上一通乱操了。

即便现在莫关山将自己反锁在无人的更衣室中，也不能说就是完全安全了，还有不到一刻钟下课，成群的学生即将一拥而入，莫关山伸手摸了一把自己的下面……比想象的湿得还厉害……这种情况下仅靠自己，在一刻钟内解决问题的可能性几近于零。

尽管学校里的人都知道自己与贺天的关系，平日里也总是因此敬让自己三分，有事绕道走。但这并不代表莫关山会天真到，去相信面对一个发情的omega的alpha们的自制力。

身为一米八好几顶天立地的老爷们儿，莫关山的脑子里从来就没有过为谁守身如玉的念想，纵使自己分化成了omega，或者说正是因为自己是个omega，莫关山才坚定地相信，做爱绝不是双方受控于本能的驱使才进行的行为，而应该是在你情我愿的前提下，以一起爽一爽为目的进行的活动。

除了贺日天还有谁能让他莫关山爽到叫爸爸呢？完全没有实践基础的莫关山直接从理论角度给出了提纲挈领的答案——没有，不会有。所以他不会和其他人做爱，没有必要和其他人做爱。

从社会广泛认同的性别观念来说，莫关山的这套理论对于在性关系中时常采取强迫态度的alpha群体来说，不免有些自说自话。但值得庆幸的是，贺天与那些自认拥有一根生机勃勃的屌，就拥有了主导权的直A癌患者不同，他和莫关山一样，并不讨厌原始的欲望，甚至偶尔耽溺其中，但绝不放任自己被其支配，成为欲望的奴隶。

自己乐意被男人抱在怀里捅屁股，不也是因为这样比较爽吗？有时莫关山甚至会想，如果这个世界上并不存在ABO性别的分化，自己在性爱关系中也许还是会扮演相似的角色，做着相似的事。与自己是个omega没有关系，单纯想要那么做而已。一旦操到了想跟他上一辈子床的人，世界观的设定都是些可修正的小细节。当然，不出意外的话，这种浪漫主义气息十足的愚蠢念头，莫关山是到死都不可能说出口的。

性高潮并非仅仅是给予阴茎、前列腺和内腔口足够强度、频率的刺激就能达到，前列腺高潮绵长而熬人的灭顶快感中，一定也包含着微妙的心理满足，它们代表着原始行为中不那么原始的一部分，比如人与人之间毫无保留的信任感，比如一段稳定的关系带来的安全感，而贺天恰好能完全满足莫关山对这些部分的渴求。

此刻，孤身一人蜷缩在更衣室花洒下的莫关山全然无法感受到这些部分，他的内心被恐惧、不安和自责填满，无论手上如何撸动搓弄性器，都全然无法驱赶身体内核的燥热。

「贺天……贺天……啊……好大……嗯啊，填得满满的好舒服……啊啊啊……再用力……那里，那里还要……」

莫关山并起双指，拢了拢沿着股缝滑落而下的滑腻黏液，一鼓作气捅进了身后不住抽搐着的小穴中，粗鲁地抽插搅弄。

他不再克制自己的喘息与呻吟声，这是他极其偶尔需要自己解决时必要的步骤，一个人很难兴奋起来，他必须想点什么。然而此时此刻，回荡在狭小更衣室中的叫床声并未像平时那样让自己愈加兴奋，反倒是无端加深了自己孤身一人，欲火难平的凄凉感。  
嘭！嘭！

更衣室拉门的方向突然传来一连串猛烈的撞击声，莫关山被吓的浑身一颤，手腕一抖恰好戳在了后穴那块小小的凸起上。

「嗯啊！……」

不妙，有人来了！莫关山强压住小腹陡然腾升起的隐隐快感，拼命扭动着因发情而软成一团的身体，试图躲到房间更深的地方。

「毛毛！你在里面吗？毛毛！」

像是隔着层毛玻璃般不甚清晰的呐喊声，水声，自己粗重的喘息声，夹杂着间歇的砸门声，这些声响一齐闯入莫关山意识迷朦的脑海，饥渴的omega几乎本能地立刻识别出了那个能救自己于水火，给予自己欲仙欲死高潮的声音。

「……贺天……是你吗，贺天！」莫关山试图撑起自己的身体，缓慢地向拉门的方向爬行。

「毛毛！太好了，你在里面！」门外的声音像是受到鼓励般变得更加昂扬，原本低沉的男声中混杂着清晰可辨的焦躁情绪，「毛毛，你没事吧？见一说一直没看见你，更衣室的门又打不开，叫我赶快过来看看。你能从里面把门打开吗？」

……

「毛毛？听得见我说话吗？」

「傻逼，听见了……哈……我在试……这个锁好像卡住了……」

「毛毛？你没事吗？你闻起来……不太妙啊」

『废话，你他妈一来更不妙了好吗！』将上身倚在墙壁上，试图集中精神与门锁搏斗的莫关山暗暗腹诽。他当然明白贺天的意思，自己现在一定散发出了相当引人注目的气味。隔着一扇不算严密的拉门，莫关山也闻到了对方浓郁的沉香木气息扑鼻而来，和更衣室内潮热的空气混杂在一起，让他恍惚间产生了身处温带雨林的错觉。

贺天这边也没好上多少，早在他从几十米外奔向更衣室的时候，就已经察觉到了熟悉的白檀香气，而且那绝非平日里似有似无的素雅清香，而是如寺庙大香炉前烟熏火燎的浓郁香气，那是他家毛毛发情时的味道。

贺天恍然想起自己似乎很早之前被班里的同学提醒过，泳池更衣室的门锁有点毛病，关门的时候千万不要用力摔。贺天自己没有摔门的习惯，当时不甚在意，很快就把这茬儿给忘了，竟一时疏忽了自家毛手毛脚的恋人，偏偏平时就喜欢动不动摔个门拍个桌什么的发发小脾气。

说到底，贺天从一开始就没打算过让莫关山出席学校的游泳课，一想到那具诱人犯罪的身体暴露在其他alpha的视线中，贺天的背后就仿佛瞬间腾升起一股阴森的黑云。奈何自家恋人的性格他也不是不清楚，一旦认定了的事，十头牛都拉不回来，更何况一开始挑起祸端的还是贺天自己。

这事要说到暑假的时候，两人窝在贺天的高层公寓里吃外卖吹空调看电视，体育台正好重播到昨晚进行的200米蝶泳决赛。一向对水上项目兴致不高的莫关山突然双眼一亮，一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕。

「哎贺傻逼，我以前怎么没发现游泳运动员身材这么好？快看快看，特别是第4道那个！看呀！哎…怎么没他镜头了」

贺天不动声色地抬起自己线条匀称，肌肉饱满的左臂，状似不经意地轻搭在恋人的肩头上。

「傻逼别压我胳膊，老子吃披萨呢……哎哎哎！又拍到了又拍到了，你看到了吗？就那个澳大利亚队的，这肌肉也太好看了吧？」

「怎么，你老公我的肌肉不好看吗？」

饶是贺天也有些沉不住气了，莫关山口中说的第4道选手虽然是专业运动员，但说到底还是个beta，怎么想都是身为alpha的自己身体条件更加优越，更有发展前景吧？

「啊？我是那个意思吗？傻逼」

恋人的意思贺天当然明白。

自打初中时莫关山分化成了omega，身高就一直停留在一米八一没动过，小时候比自己矮一截的哥们儿，一上了高中便接二连三纷纷超过了自己，莫关山心里自然憋屈得很。

不仅身高优势不再，年轻的omega连体态都渐渐变得愈发纤细轻盈，原本清晰的肌肉线条逐渐变得柔和，在自己坚持锻炼的不懈努力之下，才勉强维持若隐若现的程度。但和自己那帮beta、alpha的兄弟们比起来可就差远了，更不用说和贺天那种血统纯正的良种马比了。

莫关山甚至偶尔感觉到，自己在自己的小团体中的地位，不知何时逐渐从初中时的「老大」转变成了现在的「团宠」，虽然都是被大家众星捧月的角色，但莫关山总觉得哪里不太对。

许多男性omega在分化期后，因为一连串的身体变化而陷入或长或短的消沉期。原本能轻松胜任的体力活，突然变得格外耗费精力。甚至许多大有前途的年轻运动员不得不因此提前退役，离开热爱的竞技场。

相比之下莫关山幸运得多，白天他有贺天这个私人教练陪他包场健身，晚上又有贺天这个话痨一边煽情地抚摸着他的身体，一边絮絮叨叨一个劲儿夸他好美好可爱。

俗话说谎话说了一百遍就成了真理，更何况贺天说的根本也不是什么溢美之词。无论是分化前的莫关山还是分化后的莫关山，骨子里都透着一股泠冽的野性，这一点从未改变过。在贺天看来，这正是莫关山身上最具美感和致命吸引力的部分。

这样一来，剥离开所有的外在条件来看，贺天时常觉得无论是发情时半夜脱光衣服爬到自己身上乱摸乱蹭，拼命扭着腰诱惑自己的莫关山，还是此刻窝在自家公寓沙发上，双手捧着披萨，嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，还在用脚趾按着遥控器的莫关山，都和当年自己在学校走廊撞见的那个小混混莫关山别无二致。

「你想练蝶泳我教你呗，学会了还能拿去在游泳课上显摆显摆。」

话是这么说，其实这算盘贺天早就打好了。今年刚入夏时给自家恋人偷偷买了最新款的比基尼泳裤，正琢磨着什么时候才能半哄半骗羞涩的恋人穿着它跟自己去游泳呢，没成想对方反倒主动上钩了。

「这你也会？不是蒙我呢吧？」莫关山吞下最后一口披萨，舔了舔指尖上沾的起司粉，含糊不清地说。

「你老公经验丰富，什么不会？再说了你老公蒙过你吗？『今晚就一次』除外」

「你他妈敢不敢正经点儿？那还说蛋啊，走走走，上游泳馆去。」莫关山把空披萨盒一盖，快步朝厨房走去。

「刚吃完饭」

厨房传来一阵水声，紧接着听到莫关山用略带嘲讽的腔调说，「呵呵，我还以为以你这种傻逼的臭毛病，又要包场子呢」

「怎么了吗，我家毛毛的肉体岂是他们这些凡人能看的？」

「呵呵，人家游泳馆也是做生意的好吗？总不能说清场就清场赶客人走吧？你他妈至少给人家两小时不行？」

「嗯……果然还是我媳妇儿考虑事情周全。不如媳妇儿咱俩趁这俩小时先做做热身运动？」

「冷酷拒绝，刚吃完饭」

至于后来「专门包场练蝶泳」是如何变成「专门包场在游池和游泳教练酱酱酿酿」，就是另一说了。

而此时此刻，莫关山正凭着自己最后一点清醒的意识试图打开门锁。顺着门缝不断飘进贺天信息素的味道，莫关山明知吸入这些费洛蒙将使状况变得更加糟糕，却又忍不住凑近门缝贪婪的嗅闻。莫关山感觉到自己的肠道内再次涌过一股热流，紧接着便有温热的液体顺着大腿根滴落到脚踝和白瓷砖地面上。

这很不妙，密闭的更衣室在夏日阳光的炙烤下还在不断升温，也许莫关山在因发情带来的折磨而崩溃前，就会因为大量出汗和肠道的体液分泌而脱水昏倒。

「听着，毛毛，我找到了一根铁丝，很快就能捅开门锁救你出来，现在告诉我你有什么别的地方不舒服吗，里面是不是很热？」

贺天的声音听起来并不真切，但莫关山强烈感觉到了年轻alpha在应激状态下释放出的大量信息素，那味道闻起来与发情时的气息很相似，是沉香焚烧时发出略带苦涩的味道。

「……烧起来了」莫关山自言自语地轻声说。

「什么？」锁芯与铁丝的碰撞声戛然而止，「毛毛你说什么，什么烧起来了？」情绪激昂的alpha本就被浓郁的白檀香气搅得头昏脑胀，一瞬间似是理解错了对方的意思，被吓得狠狠一震。

「哈啊……我说我们的信息素啊……烟熏火燎的，像是烧起来了……」

烟熏火燎的沉香与烟熏火燎的白檀，就像隔着一扇门相对点起了两柱线香。

「贺傻逼，我好热啊……哈……好渴……感觉要无法呼吸了……哈啊哈啊……」

「等等我」

撬锁的声音再次停止了，隐约听到有人在拉门的那侧交谈些什么。莫关山心想，卧槽，辣鸡贺天！我说你傻逼你就真傻逼给我看是吧，老子他妈都要挂了有什么话不能等会儿说？

分手！等老子一出去就跟你分手！莫关山正想着要如何如何解气，门边又传来了alpha焦急的呼喊声。

「毛毛！毛毛？听得见我说话吗？见一说他的储物柜就在门边上，103号你找得到吗？他没有上锁，里面放着水，你快拿出来喝了。」

……

……

「毛毛？毛毛？毛毛！喂！毛毛！毛毛！！！」

「毛毛！！！！！！！！」

「毛毛毛毛毛毛你个球啊！老子正喝水呢……咳，操，咳咳咳咳……」

莫关山分明听见，最后那声震天撼地的惊呼中夹杂着见一清亮的小尖嗓。那家伙，竟然在自己毫无防备的时候趁乱也喊自己毛毛……

「毛毛？慢点喝，别呛着！」

alpha的声音传来，明显比刚刚镇定了不少。莫关山庆幸自己刚刚憋着口气，气势十足地喊了那么一嗓子……看来以后可不能再随便吓唬他了，这个辣鸡贺天，看起来日天日地，没想到意外的不禁吓。

「对对，慢点喝，呛水可难受了」这回是见一的声音。

「说晚了，咳咳，已经呛着了……不过比刚才，咳，感觉好多了……」

莫关山的确感觉好多了，原因也许并非是脱水得到了及时的补液，莫关山甚至怀疑自己刚刚的状况并非真的严重到脱水的程度。纵然是生物游离于及格线边界的莫关山也知道，机体的严重脱水并非大口大口猛灌一瓶温水进去就能迅速缓解。

短暂的惊恐发作得以控制，莫关山一下子感到刚刚体验的濒死感与窒息感仿佛过眼云烟，早就是上辈子的事了。

莫关山刚想凑近门缝，大声告诉外面焦急地捣鼓着门锁的alpha不要慌，慢慢来，不想刚一张嘴就吸进一口浓重的沉香气息。

「卧槽……」莫关山差点忘了，自己还在发情当中，刚刚因为惊恐失措而偃旗息鼓的欲望再次慢慢抬起了头……

……

「贺天……贺傻逼……我好热……」

「又开始了吗？还想喝水吗？」

「不想……不想喝水……我想，你进来……我好热啊，贺天，那里好热……」

「卧槽？！我怎么突然黄了……啊哈哈哈哈，贺天我看你这也拧得差不多了，小红毛也没啥事儿了，我就先走了哈，哦对，那啥，水的钱你等会儿打我支付宝就行，就酱，回见！」

门外传来见一没头没脑的鬼叫，然而在一个发情的omega眼中，除了自己的alpha以外，其他任何人的话语都与铁丝撞击锁芯的叮当声无异。

无关的人终于离开了，现在这里只有他们俩。

「……红毛，你知道这种时候撒娇等会儿会是什么后果吧……」alpha的嗓音比意料中的更加沙哑，一扇薄薄拉门难以隔绝其中浓重的情欲意味。

「哈，哈，兴许在你打开门之前……嗯啊……老子就他妈完事儿了……哈，到时候你个傻逼，啊，就自个儿撸去吧……」莫关山也不再压抑自己的喘息声，仰着脖颈大口大口吐着气说。

「……红毛，你在自慰吗」alpha轻声说。

「嗯啊……那还不是因为你他妈太慢了……」

「那就想着我自慰吧，红毛，想着我的样子，我的气味，我的形状……想着我吧……」alpha沉静的声线安抚了omega紧绷的神经。

「废你妈话，啊……啊啊……老子，嗯啊，什么时候，哈，不是想着你个傻逼自慰的……啊？不然……啊，啊，不然……能射？」莫关山用力揉搓着性器背侧的沟壑，另一只手继续在身后搅动。

「……喂，我们在一起两年多了吧，红毛，你还是完全不懂alpha啊，现在说出这么可爱的话来……」alpha的话还没说完，就被急躁的omega打断了。

「说不定，啊，老子他妈是故意的呢？哈，哈啊……想被你按在地上……嗯……狠狠地，狠狠地操射……操到后面喷水……哈……操晕过去……才故意这么说的呢」

莫关山好半天都没有听到对方的声响，直到他怀疑对方是否根本没听见自己的话时，alpha才缓缓说道，「……等我，马上我就进去」

莫关山没有回答，这样的请求不需要回答。

等待的时间被无限扭曲拉长，沉默的两人被撸动性器和抽插手指的啧啧水声、锁芯转动的咔咔声还有彼此愈来愈深愈来愈煽情的呼吸声紧紧包围。

「贺天……贺天……好想射……啊，我快要……嗯啊……贺天……」

就在这时，门锁终于发出了姗姗来迟的咔嗒一声。贺天猛地一把横拉开拉门，便看见浑身赤裸的莫关山正像只发怒的小猫一样，高高撅着屁股，跪趴在洁白的瓷砖地面上，一手毫无章法地搅弄着正对着贺天微微翕张着的小洞，一手伸到小腹下死死捏住自己性器的顶端。

「红毛……你这是在……」

饶是贺天也被眼前的香艳景致吓了一跳，要知道平时莫关山最讨厌的，就是贺天在他濒临崩溃的时候捏着他的阴茎不让他高潮，强行拉长射精前舒爽难耐以至痛苦到难以呼吸的逼人快感。

「哈，啊，不想自己射……嗯啊，要一起……啊啊啊！！！」  
莫关山话音未落，便感到自己的手腕被握住有力牵起，紧接着对方坚硬如铁的炙热性器便强硬地挤进了自己狭窄的后穴。

「唔，好紧……放松点，毛毛，别夹那么用力。怎么，见到老公这么兴奋吗？」

「啊，啊，你终于，进来了……嗯啊……」莫关山转过身来，抬起手臂，试图抚上贺天的脸颊。

贺天抓住他的手，按在脸上用力蹭了蹭，又抓起来反复舔了舔omega柔软的掌心「抱歉，毛毛，我来晚了……」

「日你哥啊……道你妈歉……老子撅着屁股乖乖给你操……哈啊……你他妈还不专心干？我告诉你，傻逼……你今天要是不把老子伺候爽了……！！！」omega的后半句话完全隐没在了舒爽到几近失声的颤栗之中。

「嗯？爽吗？」

「啊……爽……那里好棒，啊，贺天，那里还要，嗯啊，快点，快点……」

「哦？这里也有感觉？毛毛，你的敏感点真是越来越密集了，该不会戳哪里，嗯？你都会感觉舒服吧？」

「啊……哈啊……」完全情动的omega几乎听不到任何话语，他能做的只有本能的扭腰和痉挛着收缩肠道，试图将强壮alpha的精液压榨进自己的体内，最好是进入自己的内腔，让自己怀上alpha的孩子。

「毛毛，你真好闻……」贺天将身体完全压覆在纤细的omega的后背上，将鼻尖凑近后颈的腺体用力嗅闻，干净的白檀香气具有寺院禅房特有的空灵感，与味道的主人此时摇晃腰肢的淫靡模样间的强烈反差，让贺天愈发兴奋。

把自己狰狞的性器强行插入带有强烈禁欲感，总是拒人于千里之外的青涩少年，然后将他的全身从里到外染上自己的味道，这让贺天感受到背德的愉悦。尤其是两人的信息素如同线香般的缥缈韵味，更让贺天觉得自己仿佛正在神秘而圣洁的宗教殿堂的角落里悄悄进行着靡乱至极的苟且之事。

「毛毛，我有没有跟你说过，在我刚出生的时候，我爸妈曾经跑去深山的老寺里为我求签。当时寺里的大师跟我爸妈说，我们家这一辈香火要旺。」

「哈？嗯啊……你他妈这种时候……说这个？」意识迷朦的omega稍稍恢复了神志，试图回应alpha没头没脑的闲谈。

「毛毛，你不觉得这说的就像咱俩吗？沉香和白檀都是香火的木料……」

「哈？贺傻逼你他妈语文……是马戏团驯兽师教的？啊，啊，慢点，傻逼，嗯啊，受不了了……哈，香火旺……是他妈这个意思？」

「那你说是什么意思？」alpha循循善诱地低声说。

「哈，就是说你个傻逼以后得娶个屁股大，嗯啊，啊……特能生的媳妇儿……啊……然后给你生一窝小傻逼……懂？」omega被顶的不住颤栗，上气不接下气地说。

「嗯，现在已经娶到一个了，以后不娶了」alpha发出一声心满意足地叹息，不由加快了下体的动作。

「哈？你他妈少给我耍流氓，哈啊，操，不要！那里不要，啊，不行……那里好舒服，要射了……啊……啊……老子还没答应你被你永久标记呢！」

「那就答应我吧，毛毛，我可以把你肚子搞大吗？」

「我日你哥！这时候……啊……求婚？」

「那我该什么时候求？嗯？这里还要吗？舒服吗？」

「关我屁事！你他妈……爱什么时候求什么时候求……哈啊……但你没钻戒……啊，啊，不要了，不要了，太深了，嗯啊……没聘礼别指望老子答应！」

「……我平时委屈你了吗，毛毛，你要什么，咱放学去买。」

「大法……大法新出的……啊！好疼，别顶那里，疼疼疼，等等，操……傻逼，老子他妈还没说完呢！不许进去！哈啊……我要……PSVR……」

情动的alpha短暂地沉默了片刻。

「……就它？我之前已经预定好了了啊，不是跟你说了吗，你在那里打游戏打那么认真，也不听我说话。」

alpha的语气中少见的掺入了一丝委屈，虽然跪趴在他面前的omega看不见自己的表情，但他还是希望能将自己此刻的心情完完整整地传达给身前那个人。

贺天等待这一刻已经太久了。从他第一次在初中的走廊上见到那个眉头皱得像个量角器的少年起，就从未停止过想将他拆吞入腹，据为己有的念头。在得知对方分化成了omega，两人又成了恋人之后，贺天更是无数次想要趁对方发情期意识不清，直接挺进内腔永久标记了他。

贺天太期待这一刻了，只需要对方一句话，他就可以将自己硬得发疼的性器插进那个日思夜想又湿又热的狭窄小腔内。幸运的话，他们还会在不远的将来共同迎接一个新生命的降临。

可偏偏迟钝的omega全然不理解alpha此刻焦急的心情，还别着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔个没完。

「你他妈自己说不清……嗯啊……怪我咯？真是的，啊……不早说……我也在网上订了一个……还得退，啊，哈啊，麻不麻烦……那你说，啊，嗯啊，你买的哪个版本？」

alpha彻底服气了，谁让自己摊上这么个不识风趣的笨蛋「……你要哪个版本咱都买，所以现在能先别说游戏机的事了吗？」

「哼，便宜你了，老子兼容性高，什么版本不能玩儿？……算了……操！来吧！你他妈真有本事的话……哈啊……就把老子肚子搞大啊！」

「……」

「啊啊啊！……操！傻逼！真他妈……被狗日了……」初次被硕大性器顶进生殖腔的omega扯着嗓子，发出一声高亢而嘶哑的痛苦呻吟，纤细的手指无力地挠着布满水痕的白瓷砖地面，「贺傻逼你听好了，要是你敢趁老子肚子大着……就他妈出去和别人乱搞……看老子不废了你下面那根破棒子……」

「我还和谁乱搞？嗯？我就怕你肚子大了，就不让我跟你乱搞了」

「嗯……嗯……贺天，想射，嗯，前面也帮我……一起……」被顶弄得头晕目眩的omega摸索着牵起alpha捏在自己腰间的手掌，拉向自己的性器轻轻磨蹭着。

「操，你他妈怎么这么可爱？」

alpha揉弄着手上硬挺濡湿的小东西，加快了身下的冲刺。本就狭窄的生殖腔开始剧烈痉挛，宫颈的环状肌保持强直收缩，形成了一个小小的环，仿佛害怕自己逃脱一般紧紧箍着自己的东西。

贺天感觉到了结的生成……

 

射精之后两人陷入了长时间的沉默，面对突然的关系变化他们都需要一些时间来适应。尽管对彼此来说这都是期待已久又理所当然的进展，但一旦真的成为了现实，他们就不得不开始考虑下一步即将面临的问题和挑战。

最后，反倒是莫关山憋不住先开了口，「没想到啊，认识你这么久居然还藏着捅锁眼儿这项技能？」

「对呀，你老公不仅擅长捅锁眼儿，更擅长捅你屁……」

「我日你哥！老子正在贤者时间呢，能别讲这种色老头儿级别的荤段子吗！」

「是么，和你在一起我从来都没有过贤者时间。」贺天有一搭没一搭地抚弄着莫关山的碎发，突然想起什么似的说「话说这个日你哥到底是哪里学来的口癖？你平时说说我就不管你了，别当着我哥面儿跟我说知道吗，我怕你被他日……」

「操……你们一家alpha了不起是吧……」

又是一段短暂的沉默。

全身火热的两人靠着冰凉的白瓷砖，相依坐在更衣室的木长椅上。门外的喧闹声早就消散殆尽，看来他们长时间霸占着更衣室和淋浴房，同学们都被逼无奈穿着泳裤直接回去上课了。

贺天抬手指了指最靠墙的花洒下面，默默躺着的那一团黑色布料，「毛毛啊，你就是穿着我给你买的比基尼上学校的游泳课？嗯？找日？」

贺天不禁开始怀疑今天恋人的突然发情也许并非偶然，而是某个不怀好意的alpha或是心怀嫉妒的omega有意为之了。

「我日你哥！昨天我都说了要回家拿泳裤，是谁他妈缠着我不让我走做个没完的？」

「……是我」贺天自觉理亏，只好闭上嘴不接话。可没安静上多久，又揽过对方肩膀，贴着omega细长白皙的脖颈轻声说，「这次我们又欠人家见一一个人情，你说，我要怎么还好呢？」

被对方温热的吐息弄的脖子发痒的omega扭动着发出轻微的挣扎，但却不推开对方，「……他不是说了打钱到他支付宝吗？操，那瓶水还是喝过两口的，打一块五，不能再多了。」

「嗯，这就打，还是我老婆勤俭持家！」

「废你妈的话，以后除了你儿子闺女，谁他妈都别想让老子掏钱！」

end


End file.
